


peace and trust can win the day

by badritual



Series: 76 Kisses Meme [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 76 Kisses Meme, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, DreamWidth Prompt, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: There are times when Shane wonders why Nick is his best friend.





	peace and trust can win the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/gifts).



> This ended up being more about the friendship than the accidentally witnessed kiss!
> 
> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/profile)[**tobalance**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/) for this prompt: **52\. Accidentally witnessed kiss, Shane/OC witnessed by Nick**.
> 
> Title from "Immigrant Song" because I'm lazy.

It’s harder to get away from the trade rumors this year. This year, they’re inescapable, they’re literally everywhere Shane looks. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry has an opinion on where they think Shane’s about to get traded to and he’s kind of sick of it. He just wants to play ball, no distractions, but he has to deal with all this shit.

And not only does he have to deal with this shit, he has to deal with it the one weekend Dedo was free to visit him in Detroit.

Shane really loves his life but he also kinda really hates his life too.

“I feel like I should be apologizing.”

“If you apologize one more time I’m breaking up with you and going back to Brazil.”

“But you didn’t come out here for this,” Shane mutters, collapsing on the couch and sprawling into Dedo’s lap. “I’m on the phone every goddamn minute of every goddamn day. I’m definitely not being a good host, and—”

“Shane,” Dedo says, and he falls silent. “I know you’re busy. This’s what I signed up for, right?”

“You signed up for a boyfriend, not a—well, _this_ ,” Shane grumbles, gesturing at his own chest.

“I knew what I was getting into,” he says, resting his arm across Shane’s knees and nearly blinding him with a Colgate-white smile. “And I know in a week or two it’ll settle down. It’s good.”

Shane huffs noncommittally but he lets Dedo win this argument he’s sure Dedo had no idea they were even having.

“All right,” Shane says, struggling to pull his legs out of Dedo’s lap and sit up. “I’m gonna go check on the burgers. You want a beer or something?”

Dedo lifts his bottle of fussy craft whatever that Shane won’t touch with a ten-foot pole. “All set.”

“All right, I’ll be right back then.” Shane leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Dedo’s mouth.

And then he goes stock-still when the front door opens and Nick barrels in yammering a mile-a-minute, Liam thrown over his shoulder like a sack of rice.  

“Hey, Greeney, I—” Nick abruptly cuts himself off when he sees Shane and Dedo on the couch. “Oh. Hi.”

Shane jerks away from Dedo, his fight-or-flight response going haywire. Probably why he both wants to wring Nick’s neck _and_ run out the still-open door at the same time.

“Dude, you know how to knock,” Shane barks.

Dedo just looks from Shane to Nick and back again, then hikes his eyebrows. Unhelpfully, Shane thinks.

“I never knock,” Nick points out, setting Liam down on the living room carpet.

“Uncle Shane!” Liam squeals, running over and throwing himself at Shane, winding his arms around his neck.

“Hey, Li!” Shane gives Liam a squeeze. “This’s my, uh, friend. Dedo.”

“Nice to meet you, Liam.” Dedo holds his hand out to Liam, who bypasses the handshake for a low-five.

“So, I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” Nick asks, plopping down on the arm chair opposite the couch, knowing full well he did.

“Nick,” Shane starts, but Nick waves him off.

“I know, I know. Me and Li are gonna be spending the offday at the zoo. How ’bout you?” Nick glances at Dedo. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“No,” Shane says before Dedo can accept the offer. “We have plans. They currently include obsessing over trade rumors.”

“I’m old hat at that,” Nick says. “You can obsess at the zoo.” 

“Someone might see me there.” Shane feels like he shouldn’t have to point out the obvious but, well, it’s Nick.

“I dunno, man. I don’t think anyone’s gonna care you’re there once they get a load of me,” Nick says, grinning.

Shane rolls his eyes. He also knows he’s probably going to take Nick up on his invitation.

“I hate you, Casty.”

“I know you do, Shane-ifer.”

There are times when Shane wonders why Nick is his best friend. He’s kind of obnoxious, and only forty-five percent of him is ever present at any one time, the rest of him just cycling through _baseball baseball baseball_ on a loop in his brain. He forgets birthdays and anniversaries, listens to his music at an obnoxiously loud volume, and has way too many opinions on politics.  But right now—as Nick enthusiastically drags Dedo into a conversation about classic cars—is one of those times when Shane remembers precisely why.   

Nick’s a good bro. And Shane’s lucky to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. **If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.**


End file.
